Mizushima Umi
is a main character and the second Cure in [[Earth Defense Pretty Cure!|''Earth Defense Pretty Cure!]]. She is a third year student at Kawai High School. She is very composed and does things at her own pace. She and Suzu, despite being entirely different, are good friends such that they call each other "Su" and "U-chan". Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Water. Appearance Umi has long dirty blonde hair that is held in a high pony tail. Her eyes are cerulean blue. Her school uniform is a dark grey blazer with white high-lights unzipped, a white shirt, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Cerulean, Umi's hair style stays the same. She wears a white vest with white frilled sleeves that have blue, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a thin six coat tails which have a blue underside, a blue bow just below her neck that has a small, blue, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a light blue skirt with frills, tight white stockings which are tucked into her pair of blue boots, which have a section of white clipped on at the sole and heel. '''Clothing Style' Personality Umi is logical, kind and down to earth but is very lazy. She is a third year student at Kawai High School, and is one of the so called 'founding members' of the Defense Club. Umi is very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilities when the team needs it the most. She is very detailed, always day dreaming and wondering about things that aren't so important. Even though she is laid back and hates to move around, she is an amazing athlete. Umi is also a very lucky person gradually geting high marks for tests she doesn't study for. Background Relationships Cure Cerulean "The Flashing Princess! Cure Cerulean!" 点滅プリンセス! キュアセルリアン! Tenmetsu Purinsesu! Kyua Serurian! is the alter ego of Mizushima Umi. Cure Cerulean has the powers of Water. She is represented by a crown, and her main colour is blue. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!" Angel Cerulean "The Flashing Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Cerulean!" 点滅プリンセス、天使の愛! エンジェルセルリアン! Tenmetsu Purinsesu, Tenshi no Ai! Enjeru Serurian! is another version of Cure Cerlean. When the Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Cerulean Splash '- is one of Cure Cerulean's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it's debut in ''episode 2. 'Cerulean Aqua '- is one of Cure Cerulean's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Cerulean's first group attack that she performs with Cure Scarlet leading, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Quotes Etymology '''Nicknames Songs Duets * Fallin' LOVE! Earth Defense Pretty Cure! * L-O-V-E Start!!! Trivia To be added. References